Brian Endertheone: The Purebloods
by Kedavra'Avada
Summary: Not only half-bloods exist. Brian, a pureblood - his life has been uneasy, uneasier by the time he realizes that his scar is the main cause of the end of the world. Would the gods have mercy on him? Find out and read this story!


**Chapter 1: I discover I am a pureblood_**

Today is the most dreadful day of my life.

Today is the last day of the semester here in Elvenski Middle School. I know – this school is worthless. Since I picked up some friends here, I thought it wasn't a bad school. But right until the Orientation (believe me, you won't like to go through this), the teacher looked like, _monsters. _My friends keep telling me I was hallucinating, but I could tell from them, they were monsters too. Only two seemed to be _human-like. _It was this girl, Silena Pousten, who'd been telling me she also have seen these throughout the semester.

"At last, this semester is done." Silena says, while panting my shoulder. "This semester was a ruckus." I said. Silena beamed a smile before she walked away, but it looked like she danced away. She goes on tiptoes, and BAM! She hits the head of her sister and my batch mate Louis Pousten. Out of all the two thousand middle-schoolers here, only the three of us understood each other. Most of them should be monsters, some just crazy guys and some bullies. As I pass them, I see Louis giving a book report to Mr. Al.

"Shoot." I cursed, knowing we had a book report about The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. Good, another subject to fail. I just closed my eyes and reflect on what I've done. For heaven's sake, I was truly a failure. Louise is a diligent guy, and Silena was even better than him. I was the one copying the assignments. I only excel in Physical Education. Still I continue to strive hard.

I run to Louis and said an excuse. After, I say, "Please spare me. Do you have an extra report?" He usually had one, but now he didn't. "Sorry bro, no extra."

Silena, Louis's younger sister, was still beaming with energy. Despite this, sometimes you would think she's a lunatic. She stood frozen in her place. Her locker dazzled in its pink sparkles and yellow stars. Louis had some spikes. Now and then, he would have his fingers bleeding. My locker only had my name "BRIAN" written in a careful handwriting of Silena. The bullies went on designing it with burst graffiti and red paint, and I figured it was kind of cool. I let her write one more time and this time, it was written in ink.

I cannot be compared to Silena's beauty. Her long brown hair was stunning. She always carelessly put her headband, and her bangs would still flow through the edges. I only see her in ponytails during Physical Education class. Sometimes, she would use her glasses, and not those small rectangles, but the big nerd glasses. She had the neutral brown eyes and white skin. As she walks through her locker, eyes would pass to admiration to envy or to anger, even. I just imagine those student-monsters drool, and I would laugh, QUICKLY. Louis was like Silena, but not as fashionable as she is. He would always use jeans and a simple Polo shirt. Meanwhile, I, who was like an outsider, was an average kid and/or delinquent. I had a scar on my left cheek which I did not remember having. My bronze hair and pale white skin, not to brag, were kind of beautiful. My eyes were the mixture of Sapphire and Topaz – the signature sign of the Endertheones. That's why my dad - Creed, picked a girl who had green eyes – my mother, Bonnie. But one time there was this family generation that their daughter's eyes were blue – this was found out and she was banished from the family. Green eyes and the ivory skin were the only law passed out by all the Endertheones.

"Silena," I say, but she didn't hear me. Was I hallucinating, or Silena was actually at my back? I fell agape when I see this. "Uhmm, I'm just right behind you. Are you okay?" she says, as I tell her what happened. She touches my forehead, to check if I was sick. "You Endertheone," She says. She has always been addressing me in my last name. Since I first called her Pousten during the first time we met, and she thought it was Louis, she calls me Endertheone for revenge. She hated the people calling her by her last name. I mean, it was Pousten. It would be pronounced as, "Pus-ten." I don't really think it's that bad. I tried to drop the subject.

"My scar has been feeling bad lately," she flinches as I say the word _scar. _Louis and Silena would panic if I would say the word. It doesn't occur to me that these people are monsters, but it feels strange. "Nonsense," Silena says, almost as quiet as an owl.

Silena and Louis have been my friends for a long, and I mean really long time. I used to sleep with them when Bonnie and Creed would stay out of town (They're lovebirds. You might say that I only address them in their personal names). I had been friends with them since I was seven. I was a little older than Silena, maybe a few days. Louis was the oldest of all. He was sixteen, but dropped a grade so he was our batch mate. I must agree that Louis was smart, but why drop a grade?

"Why do you always flinch when I say something about _this_?" I say, speaking my thoughts. Silena was about to say something until the bell rang. Louis grabs Silena's arm and goes to their next class. Silena mouthed _this conversation is not over yet. _Then she gives a bye. I walk to my next class which was a building away. It seemed I forgot my Philosophy book, so I turned my back and get it. It took me a while to get it, but when I walk again, I turned my back and see a strange kid, who was about 8 years old. Her dress was a white Lolita, and she held a rag doll by her side. What was the spookiest was the misty green light glowing on her direction. She walked past through the bullies and I figured that probably she was a ghost – only she wasn't. She went to me and stopped in the position where I could hear her utter some words. Time was slowing, and I knew it because of the students walking uneasily. I hear her mutter things, and three voices I am seemingly familiar– _Betrayal, curse, lies and death you shall experience. The scar you have is the cause. Brian Endertheone, you are a pureblood hero._

Then the girl faded.

I wake up in the infirmary, not knowing I fainted. More importantly, what I saw was a dream. I see Silena, Louis and the nurse (who practically seemed human) worried about me.

"… serious case. I believe he's starting to know what's happening. He maybe is starting to have these visions, like we did." Louis said, worried. I can see from his face.

"When he wakes up, let's ask him." Silena says, before she finds me already walking.

"You're not dead!" she says. I can not tell if she was exaggerating it or if she was really serious. "Why, we were worried sick! We were just talking about-"

"What happened to me?" I say, and I pretended I would miss my Philosophy class. I already knew what happened, but I must know their thoughts about me fainting.

"You were in Philosophy Class," Louis said. _I most certainly wasn't. _"… and you told Mr. Grace that you forgot your book." _I forgot the book, but I told you, I wasn't in Philosophy Class yet, or even speak to Sir Grace. _"… then you didn't raise your head when you already got your book in the locker. Your head remained in the locker." _That's impossible. My locker isn't deep. _"… then next thing we know, when Silena was going to the comfort room, she saw you lying on the ground, apparently drooling." _Right now, I was already ready to smack Silena of what she saw. _

"Oh." I say. It probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to say, but in explanations, I would just nod and say _Oohs _and _Aahs. _

"Sir Brian Endertheone, I'm afraid youwould need to rest for awhile. Rather, you could just go home." The nurse says in an Italian accent. I may have laughed, but Louis was serious on something about the nurse.

"Is go home an option? Then I would." I say, and Louis was startled as I say this. The nurse gives a slight nod, and when she turned away, she was silently laughing.

"Endertheone, you could've told me you were not feeling well earlier." Silena says in a careful voice. She wipes off the dust in my cheeks. "I was feeling well earlier." I say.

Exactly, I wasn't really. The girl was just the primary cause, but with my ADHD, people slow down, like in those dramatic movies when they see each other, blah, blah, blah. But this time, the girl had freaked me out. And a single cell in my body thinks that I knew her. That wasn't impossible, but it tells me that this girl had occurred to me, even just a single second. The sight of her muttering things was the thing that freaked me out. She spoke in three voices – one Silena's, one Louis's, and one mine. Totally they would freak out too, if I told them.

"I was worried sick about you." Louis said. "Silena was thinking you were dead, of course you weren't. But you didn't breathe, and when I opened your eyes, your irises won't show. Practically, we were already in Red Alert. But since you're alive right now, how about giving me a hug?" he said, and lowered his arms. "A handshake," I shake his hand.

I gave Silena a tight hug, and I actually blushed. Her ivory skin turned out to be very warm just like the sunlight. Her breath smelled the faint scent of cheesecakes. As soon as she opened her brown eyes, I could almost faint again. I can tell Silena was also blushing.

"That's enough, lovebirds. Your Philosophy class is almost about to start." Louis said, and I can tell from the tone of his voice that he was already irritated of what we do. He was the school's heartthrob, but never had a real romance. "Or you want to go home, Endertheone?" he asked.

But before that, I had told them about the girl muttering words about me.

"Then the girl said, _betrayals, curses, lies and death you will experience. Your scar is the main cause. Brian Endertheone, you are a pureblood hero._ Freaky, huh?_" _They looked stunned in their faces. Silena already had goose bumps. "This is bad; we have to get you home. Notify Bonnie, and you will be packed to go to Greece. We'll join your quest too. To Greece we go." Louis said. I gave him an are-you-crazy-we-can-never-do-that look.

"They discovered you were the pureblood. Oh no, this is bad." Silena said, and whispered things to Louis. Louis' expression was between in the whoa-that-is-weird or to no-that-is-definitely-a-bad-idea look. "We have to get him to Greece, meet the gods, and live a fine life." I can only hear from them.

"GUYS! I'm here! And that's not the only thing in my vision or dream." This made them look back to me. Then Louis gave me a sign to continue. "Well, this girl had a rag doll in her hand, and then they had that small scar too. Then she wore a Lolita. Her skin was ivory. Then her hair was like those one in the eighteenth-century movies and her hair was brown." I said, and it totally scared the hell out of them.

"You just made things worse, Brian Endertheone. You should not have looked back, and when you saw the girl, you should have run." Louis said. I wasn't the type of telling these things, but it happened that I told them about it. "But if Iris already knows you are here, then the gods already know. Prepare, Brian. This won't just be a simple basketball game." He continued. Honestly, I was the best basketball player in my league, but I discontinued because of the problems I have – ADHD, time slowing, some kind of jumbling when I see words- and totally the worst thing was, ghosts that appear out of nowhere. I could've told it to them, but probably they will just die, and I wasn't exaggerating right now.

"I have three questions in my head. One, why will I go to Greece? Two, who are the gods, three, who is this Iris. And four, why do you flinch when I say things about my scar?" I said. Silena laughed silently, and said, "Those were four questions."

"Then four questions, Silena." I said, seriously.

"Let me answer the other two – you'll go to Greece to present yourself to the gods. Two, the gods. You know – Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Apollo blah, blah, and I'll let Silena handle the other questions." Louis said.

"Three, Iris is not a god, but there is a god named Iris. Basically, this Iris was the girl we met decades ago, who turned out to be another pureblood. And the fourth is-" I didn't know what's the answer, but when she turned up her long sleeve, there was a scar that shaped like a Greek ∆, in glowing blue. "A sign that you're a pureblood," she said, then unrolled her sleeve.

"I don't get it. That's not connected to the scar question." I said, but she nods. "It is. If you already knew your identity, then you'll get eaten by these monsters. So we always wanted to change the subject, the last time someone had realized who she was when she was eight, well…" she looked down. Apparently she knew this girl. "Let's just all go home and pack up for Greece. The next pureblood waits. It has been a couple of decades since we had another hand on a pureblood, right, Louis?" Louis nodded.

Next thing I knew I was already in my house, packing things.

"Where are you going, son?" Bonnie, who is an architect (she probably had designed the buildings around here), says in a fancy accent. She was a lot like me, but with elegant touches and brunette hair. We had always been rich, but Creed, my dad who is the _ruler _of the Endertheones, who expected a son who was way more businesslike than me – had left us with just a million dollars to spend for our whole life. I thought it was very thoughtful of him, but apparently that million dollars would be spent in all our savings. Currently we only have 700 thousand dollars – those only to spend for the rest of our lives. But dad has been there, and had been extremely thoughtful to us lately. He gave us a big manor, which was silent and eerie because of only two people living in here, and a bunch of cats and dogs. Louis and Silena, when they get here, will probably feel loving the place and never go away.

"Mom, I have this going to Greece field trip." I said, but she flinches. "Don't hide the truth, son. I know. Actually, your dad is not your real father. It's … never mind. But son, I already know. You must pack for your quest and leave me with all these cats and dogs to feed. Its okay, Silena and Louis had done the same thing. I had done it once too." She unrolled her sleeve, and another scar, but now a appears to me. "I am a pureblood." she said.

"So you married another pureblood, and not dad?" she nodded as I say this. "So who is he? My other dad?" I calmly ask.

"You'll know." Then she speaks in another language, Greek maybe. Then the green mist had gone around her. Her green eyes glowed. _Too familiar, _I said. Then I realized. She was the young girl I saw in my dream, probably Iris.

_I was the Oracle of Delphi. _My mom says, in three voices. _When I was to be dead, your father, who was a god – had saved me. Truly, to grant everything he wanted, he wanted me to be the Oracle. Then he signed me up – and I became an oracle through Apollo's command. After many years, your father appeared to me once more, and says the deal was off. Apollo chose another Oracle. But the green eyes and they glowing stayed at me. I was a former Oracle. Then I had given birth to you – and your father was truly happy. Soon he needed to return, but I knew that he really would, of course. Since he cannot stay with me. Since purebloods were immortal and can change to any different phases, I wanted to be a kid once more. Silena saw me and thought I was an eight-year old child. When I got there, Louis screamed to her why she brought me. Then I changed to a phase- where I was the Bonnie your father knew – and I was the one who became a mother to them. All of these happened in just a single year. 1967 I believe. _

Then she returned to normal.

"A lot of explanation." The former oracle said. "That explains why other father liked you." I said.

"But I cannot be that old, and Silena and Louis too." I said. Then her eyes started to glow again.

_That was the time I put all of you in the Lotus Hotel. When you were just the same age as them, ten, I left you there to just retain your appearance. After thirty nine years, I let you out. All of you were still fresh ten. I let you grow up for a couple of years. That was why you think some years of your life was apparently, blocked. Surely it was freaky for you. I should've told you that you were a pureblood earlier. _

"Then those Greek and Roman stuff are real?" I said, not really freaked about my mom.

_Well, _mom said. _Greek and Roman stuff are connected with you – to the half-bloods. Yes, you have the blood of the gods – only stronger than those half-bloods. Do you know Perseus Jackson? Or those Harry Potter tales? Well, it's real. Seems I already have no-…_

My mom cut her sentence. _What? _I was about to ask, until I realized that she was on the verge of dying.


End file.
